The Wall
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Cinco historias dónde nunca, realmente, podrán estar juntos. Sasuke/Sakura. Angst. Drama. Drabbles. Tabla Emociones. Reto Facebook.


"**The Wall"**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** The Wall  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie)  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> Emociones**  
><strong>**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno  
><strong>Número de Palabras: <strong>150 a 198.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Angst, Gore, Dark Romance.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Sin<strong>**ópsis: **_5 historias donde nunca, realmente, podrán estar juntos.  
><em>**Notas: **Tabla Emociones, realizada para el reto de la comunidad de "Escritoras y Lectoras de FanFics" de Facebook. La historia en particular no tiene necesariamente cronología, tan solo trata de Sakura, Sasuke... y lo que nunca podrá ser. Regalo este pequeño grupo de drabbles a mi querida Meeli, felicidades por pasar el semestre 3.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, la historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es entretenimiento puro.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reto: <strong>**Angustia [01]  
><span>150 Palabras<span>

**"Sombra"**

_Los muros y las máscaras que hay que llevar, junto con las mentiras, son la raíz del mal que padece nuestra sociedad. - Pedro Ramirez._

Solía llorar.

Sola, cuando nadie podía verla. Escondida entre los arbustos del parque de juegos, donde pretendía que no existía, para no recordar las palabras crueles que otros niños le gritaban. No obstante, había un secreto que le rondaba en la penumbra, algo que ella nunca podría imaginar fuera posible.

Si los adultos fueran suficientemente observadores, darían cuentas del niño de cabellos oscuros que la miraba en la distancia. Que aunque no le daba realmente importancia, sabía que le gustaba verla llorar.

Porque ocasionalmente, le agradaba el color verde intenso que los ojos de la pequeña adquirían al estar teñidos de dolor; y era extraño que un niño como él se apasionara con la simple idea del sufrimiento ajeno, pero que más se podía pedir de un Uchiha.

Estaba moldeado para eso.

.

.

**Reto: **Añoranza [02] 150 Palabras

**"Tiempo"**

_El tiempo no es sino el espacio ente nuestros recuerdos. - Anónimo_

Solía llorar.

Ocasionalmente, cuando recordaba sus últimas palabras por el simple hecho de que él nunca había escuchado sus súplicas, ella no tenía derecho de interrumpir sus ambiciones y sueños. Algunas veces, pensaba en las viejas posibilidades que lentamente parecían desvanecerse.

Sin embargo, cuando la noche caía y se cansaba de derramar la triste espera de un día que nunca iba a volver, descansaba sus penas en Morfeo.

Era entonces que el viejo guardián de sus lamentos la observaba silencioso, esperando inquieto en las sombras de una distancia que no existía, tal vez solo en su imaginación.

Admirando en silencio y con ojos oscuros el rastro de lágrimas que se dejaban entrever en la piel pálida de la joven, mantenía distancia, después de todo un Uchiha, como él, no retrocedía.

Estaba moldeado para eso.

_._

_._

**Reto: **Arrepentimiento [03] 150 Palabras

**"Sangre"**

_Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma - San Agustín_

Solía llorar.

Después de cada infructuoso encuentro, porque la simple idea de perderlo, una vez más, causaba que reaccionará sobre lo que nunca podría alcanzar: ser fuerte; y eso le molestaba, ya que no quería volver a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Aquella joven débil que él tomaba a burla en cada instante, humillándola con la derrota.

Molesta consigo misma, esa noche entrenó, tanto que en ininterrumpidas ocasiones quebranto varios árboles. Finalmente, cuando el cansancio se llevo lo último de fortaleza que sostenía, descanso sus ojos bajo un claro, completamente ausente de la figura oscura que la miraba a tan solo pocos pasos de ella.

Sasuke tenía curiosidad, por el simple hecho de que no era como lo había esperado, después de todo, la inquietud no le agradaba. Los Uchiha solían comprenderlo todo.

Estaba moldeado para eso.

_._

_._

**Reto: **Dolor [04] 160 Palabras

**"Despedida"**

_Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti. -José Ángel Buesa._

Solía llorar.

Recordando que había intentado asesinarlo, arremetiendo con toda posibilidad de estar cerca de él. Aún así en las noches, en medio de la batalla, cerraba sus ojos para pensar; que no estaba lista para lo que tendría que venir. Había acompañado a Naruto, llegando a mentir para protegerlo, pero todo su esfuerzo finalmente no valía la pena.

No estaba hecha para lo que sucedía, ni siquiera lo había imaginado, entendiendo una cruel realidad: nunca volvería a verlo.

Entonces, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer sus mejillas se sentó bajo el frío de la lluvia y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo que la figura oscura a su lado no era más que una alucinación. Mientras él se mantenía quieto, acoplándose a la idea de que intento matarlo; así eran los Uchiha de orgullosos y no se permitían hablar.

Estaba moldeado para eso.

_._

_._

**Reto: **Confort [05] 198 Palabras

**"Distancia"**

_La distancia no es cuanto nos separemos, la distancia es si no volvemos - Alejandro Sanz_

Solía llorar.

Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, ahora era una persona diferente, tanto que ni recordaba cuando había derramado la última lágrima. Con la mirada fría, poso su mano sobre la piedra y deslizó sus dedos sobre aquel nombre que tanto extrañaba.

"Naruto" había sido la única persona que realmente valía la pena de sus lágrimas y ella lo había llorado cuando era demasiado tarde.

Molesta por aquella realidad, se mantuvo en silencio cuando la figura oscura se poso a su lado, ninguno dijo nada, excepto tal vez un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Sonriendo, Sakura mencionó que la próxima ocasión no debería tardar tanto, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke movió los labios y se alejó, dándole la espalda a la kunoichi. Ella se distanció, hasta quedar a varios metros, felicitándolo por su pronta boda, él hizo lo mismo con respecto al embarazo de la joven. Cuando ella desapareció, Sasuke miró al cielo y cerro los ojos, los Uchiha nunca podían expresar alguna emoción.

Estaba moldeado para eso.

.

.

Pero también, _estaba cansado de ello._

* * *

><p><strong>Escrito:<strong> Julio, 8 del 2011

**Notas 2: **Muchas gracias por Leer esta historia, los comentarios y reviews son gratamente bienvenidos :).


End file.
